<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podcast] [Podfic] Mondsteinflug - Casting Duell Usa Mamo Vs Usa Seiya Mit Flora One by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401760">[Podcast] [Podfic] Mondsteinflug - Casting Duell Usa Mamo Vs Usa Seiya Mit Flora One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein'>Meso Mondstein (redsprite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podcast] Mondsteinflug [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit wem casten wir einige der schönsten Liebesfilme neu - UsaMamo oder UsaSeiya? Oder jemand ganz anderem? Findet es raus in unserer Castingduellepisode mit FloraOne!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podcast] Mondsteinflug [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podcast] [Podfic] Mondsteinflug - Casting Duell Usa Mamo Vs Usa Seiya Mit Flora One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Download von archive.org:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugCastingDuellUsaMamoVsUsaSeiyaMitFloraOne/Mondsteinflug%20Casting%20Duell%20UsaMamo%20vs%20UsaSeiya%20mit%20FloraOne.mp3">mp3</a><br/>
</p>
<p>FloraOne ist <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne">hier auf AO3!</a></p>
<p>
  Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf 
  <a href="https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com">unserem Tumblr.</a>
</p>
<p>Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>